Life of the girls
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: The girls from shaman king, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Fruit basket disappear into a world without cars, malls, cities, even every thing is gone but A world filled with demons, a princess, and a cute wander. The girl that I made.
1. Chapter 1

_**Life of the Girls!**_

_**All are welcome to read this story.**_

**_I have to give a special thanks to Cutie1789, HakuTenshi, Sakura Asakura13, Shamangirl324, Tao Renny, iliketosleep, Neko Tama324, Saphire Rose1, Lady Mysti, Fruit is Not a Dessert, goone, keeper-of-mauve-paradise, meganegreer24, Cerii-chan Kawaii, HyperFoxChild, Freaky Person O.o, Kiana87,My PenName is…, Different Child, i love athrun, and truetohrugiggles for all reviewing my stories, giving me ideas, telling me what are the mistakes I made, and giving me the will to continue all of my stories._**

**_Thanks to the people who read my stories._**

_**If I forgot someone feel free to tell me.**_

_**This is a story about the girls that I made but in one world.**_

_**I thank the person that gave me this Idea.**_

_**Here are the names of the females.**_

**_Serena from Why do I live in this world?_**

**_Aya from The Lovely Maiden_**

**_Serenity from The Greek shaman_**

**_Ayumi from Friends in the Darkness_**

**_Misaki from Story of Shamans_**

**_Aina from Heaven and hell Together!_**

_**And **_

**_A new girl named April._**

_**Okay! Oh right! April is a 15 years old girl. She has brown hair that goes to her shoulders.**_

_**Baby blue eyes that no one can see through them. Her skin is pale like pinkish white rose.**_

_**She is about 5'6.**_

_**Sorry I can't start this story right away!**_

**_So I will start this story A.S.P!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Life of the Girls!**_

_**Aina's Pov**_

"Um…. Where the hell am I?" I yelled as I found myself in a weird forest.

"Hell I have not dang clue where I am… What the heck I am going to do now?" I yelled as I kick a rock really hard.

"_Careful Miss. Aina." Keiko said appearing by my side._

"About time ! dang it. Do you know the hell we are because I shor don't!" I yelled in anger.

Suddenly there was something in the bush make a weird noise like something was talking in demon tongue.

I bring out my long sword and started to walk slowly towards the bush.

Then something with silver fur jump out of the bushes.

It was a fox.

"oh it just a harmless fox." I said putting down my weapon.

Suddenly I see a man in its place.

He had long silver hair with two silver ears, His eyes were icy blue, and he wore a bandit's clothing with a fox's tail moving around.

'oh holy smokes!'

My face was priceless.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want!" I snapped at him as I got in attacking mode.

"Stupid girl…I am White one of king of thieves…That weapon… I want it." He said slowly and calmly walking over to Aina.

"Stupid? I won't be talking dump butt, and you not getting your dirty hand on my weapon." Aina said giving him one of her infamous icy glare.

"Very well…" White said snapping his figures.

I felt something grabbing my legs and pulling me up in the air.

It was a giant man eating plant with very sharp teeth.

"OH CRUD! WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed trying to get out of the plant's grabs.

Then my beautiful long sword dropped on the ground.

"_Miss. Aina!" Keiko yelled._

"I knew better to eat ice cream right before I sleep!" I screamed as I try to get away.

White grabs my Long sword and says "It's a beautiful piece of work. It must be more dangerous than it looks… The Details at wonderful… I think I keep it…"

"You can't keep it! I need it jerk face." I screams as I keep trying.

Suddenly a white beam came out of nowhere, and destory

White dropped the weapon and jumped 6 feet away from it.

I fell on my butt and I started to curse.

"_Miss.Aina! Are you okay!" Keiko said all worried._

"yeah this dude is going to be fried alive." Aina said.

"You should listen the girl… It's hers… White…" A man with same clothes but blue, his hair was short red and orange, and covered his left eye. His right eye is golden. He had red and orange tail and 2 fox ears.

"Rurouni Ryuu! What are you doing on my land! You have a death wish to come outside the palace."

I had no idea what they were talking so I sneak in the middle and grabbed my weapon.

"I promise to be next to the princess since her mother and father died, and I am."

A young girl in female mage's clothesand a wooden staff with a rainbow orb on the top of the staff.

"Princess… Please forgive me…" White said going to his knees.

"I forgive you White...You are quiet brave to back talk to White. I am Princess Aina but my name is April. Fair warrior what is your name?" April asked as she over to me with a Friendly smile.

"Aina is my name... Your white haired friend almost turn me into plant food..." I said glancing at White.

_**Aya's pov**_

"I wonder where I am? A forest but the sky is red… And I have a bad feeling about this." I said as I walked around through the woods.

"I can help with that human girl." A voice said.

"Wh-Who is that! Show yourself." I said as back up.

Suddenly I felt harm chest against my back.


End file.
